Eyelander Monkey
The Eyelander Monkey is a monkey that holds the Eyelander (From Team Fortress 2). It swings this at the same rate as a tack shooter fires, pops 2 layers off the bloons, and has an arc that takes up a little less than half its range (Which is the same as a 0-0 Dart monkey's.) Costs $350 to deploy on Normal, and only one can be placed on the field at a time (There can be only one). Upgrades 'Path 1' ''Targe'' "The monkey gains a shield, which provides the same protection as a Level 1 Shield. The monkey is also capable of shield bashing bloons every few seconds." Cost: $150 (Normal) The monkey gains an innate Level 1 Shield and can shield bash bloons at close range every 1.5 seconds, knocking them back and removing 2 layers. This cannot be performed on MOAB-Class bloons. The monkey now has a shield in his other hand. ''Charging Targe'' "The monkey can now charge into bloons, causing knockback, stun, and extra damage." Cost: $450 (Normal) The monkey can now charge at a distance with the targe every 2.5 seconds. The monkey very quickly charges at the target bloon, causing extra knockback, stun, and popping 4 layers. The targe now gains extra paint designs and a metal rim. ''Moab Strike'' "The monkey gains the ability to charge and bash MOAB-Class bloons. His shield bash is also vastly more effective." Cost: $2,000 (Normal) The monkey can now charge and shield bash MOAB-Class bloons, causing knockback, stun, and damage. His shield bash now has twice the knockback, 1.5x longer stun duration, and pops 20 layers each charge/shield bash. The monkey's shield is now missing a chunk from bashing MOABs. ''Crit Charging'' "The monkey charges and strikes at the same time, massively increasing damage. Adds Bezerker ability: Charges and Shield bashes super fast for 10 seconds." Cost: $8,000 (Normal) The monkey's charge damage increases to 60 dmg per hit, and adds the ability to massively increase charge and shield bash rate for ten seconds, with a cooldown of 60 seconds. The monkey's shield now glows with red energy, which is applied to the weapon while charging. ''Second Sword (Tier 5 Upgrade) "Why have a shield when you can wield a SECOND SWORD?" Cost: $20,000 (Normal) The monkey's attack rate doubles, and the blades now pop 20 layers per hit. The shielding is retained. The monkey holds a second sword instead of a shield. 'Path 2' ''Sharper Blade "The monkey's blade is now sharper, popping more layers of bloon per hit." Cost: $125 (Normal) The monkey now pops 5 bloons per layer with the sword attack. The sword's blade now has a slight gleam to the edge. ''Quickening'' "The monkey now gains an attack speed boost when popping bloon layers." Cost: $400 (Normal) Every time the monkey pops bloons (Every time his swing harms bloons, not for each individual pop), his attacks get a 40% chance to get 1% faster for each stack. The buff lasts for 5 seconds and can stack. The monkey's eyes now glow with a slight red flame, which becomes brighter when the monkey gains the buff. ''Dominatining'' "The monkey's buff now lasts longer and has a much greater effect and trigger chance." Cost: $1,337 (Normal) The buff lasts 15 seconds, has a 60% chance of triggering, and improves attack speed by 5% with each stack. The red flame is more intense, and flares up for a moment when the buff is gained before returning to its original state. ''MOAB Dominatining'' "When the Eyelander Monkey deals 10% or more of a MOAB-Class bloon's health when it is destroyed, he gains a super buff which improves attack speed by 15% for each stack." Cost: $25,000 (Normal) The buff gained from dealing 10% or more of the damage used to destroy a MOAB-Class bloon has a 100% chance of triggering and improves attack speed by 15%. This stacks with more than 10% damage, so if the Eyelander monkey did ALL of the damage used to destroy a MOAB-Class bloon (100%), he gains 10 stacks. The monkey gains a wicked grin, and laughs every time he gains the buff from damaging MOABs. ''THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE! (Tier 5 Upgrade)'' "Adds There Can Be Only ONE! Ability: Targets the nearest boss bloon and deals 50x damage to it for 60 seconds." Cost: $125,000 (Normal) The monkey gains the ability to target the nearest boss bloon and deal 50x more damage to it for a minute. Recharge occurs after the effect dissapears. The monkey gains an eye patch, the one eye that is visible is a massive flame, which flares up each time the monkey gains a buff. While the ability is active, the monkey turns into a cyclops with the flaming eyeball. Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers